castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Indy Sidero/Best arena character/weapon/pet loadouts
My personal setup is Ninja + Sai + Meowburt, but the best would probably be Saracen + Ribeye + Scratchpaw. Some other setups I've seen are: *Aichomancer: Fencer + Ninja Claw/Sai/Snakey Staff + Meowburt, Royal Guard + Sai + Meowburt, Peasant + Ribeye/Fishing Rod + Meowburt/Scratchpaw, Bear + Ninja Claw + Scratchpaw *Lydonius: Orange/Blue/Red/Green Knight + Starting Weapons + No Pet (Still #1 on Steam) *Shizukana: Ninja + Snakey Staff + Meowburt Overall the top arena characters based on my own gameplay experience are: #Saracen - Projectile starts juggles (1.1 Bear) - Advanced and more powerful character-unique juggle combos (1.2 Ninja) - Faster melee, faster projectile allows for opponents to be cut off more effectively #Fencer/Industrialist - Full splash range at all levels, splash attack stays active longer so casting it beneath players lying down starts a juggle as soon as they stand up (but is ideal for starting a juggle at any time because of its unique movement style), splash attack also has a very large hitbox that goes well beyond above, below, and behind the player, and (story mode only) slaughters beefy players in less than a split second #Blue Knight/Iceskimo - Freezing allows safe approach, and while blue knight can start a second juggle immediately with proper timing, Iceskimo can land safer from a missed juggle #Royal Guard/Conehead - Projectile can break through shields, projectile causes extreme knockback to the point it can even be used as an infinite all on its own, fire damage over time, splash attack delay is useful for starting juggles (especially because it has a wide hitbox), projectile cuts of aerial attacks, projectile can be used more efficiently than normal in the air because of the steep angle of descent, projectile can sometimes be used to start juggles (1.1 Necromancer) Projectile can be used for most of the same purposes, and it makes up for bomb's one tiny shortcoming (range) but it suffers where bombs are overpowered (1.2 Gray Knight) - has a weaker XXXY combo (which in arena it's not a deal breaker) #Pink Knight - Longest splash range (arena mode only); 3/4 of max, rather than 3/7 like everyone else, and can start juggles if you're fast enough, but otherwise stunlocks opponents in place while unlike red knight allowing you to move while the stunlock occurs, and it damages for a considerable amount (20-23~ damage) up to 4 times, stunning for 1.5 seconds, and each time the player is hit the timer is reset to 1.5, and the projectile, like bombs, can be used to cut off aerial attacks, and hit enemies on the ground with high efficiency (4.5 Orange Knight) - Has second longest range, knockback, and damage over time The top worst are: #Hatty - splash attack is delayed to the point that all who use it retain massive brain damage #Red Knight - Splash attack is easy to avoid without any lag, and when using it he's extremely vulnerable, and most of the time using it doesn't kill players with a single cast, leaving him defenseless as players don't topple over after being shocked, so he's left without mana and the player will be moving at full speed to start a juggle as soon as he's done #King - 1 cast of splash attack = 1 free hit for your opponent. damage from one hit > health gained from healing. #Blacksmith - He's like blue knight if his magic didn't freeze, and the splash attack speed was nerfed #Green Knight - He needs to use special work around juggles unlike everyone else (His magic is great though) Best Pets: #Meowburt #Bitey Bat #Rammy #BiPolar Bear #Chicken Best Weapons: Anything with more than +4 agility, or a combo between agility and something else. Category:Blog posts